


Ты стонешь как коп

by tygger



Series: Брайан и все-все-все [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Childhood Friends, Everyone is into Brian, Group Sex, Jealous Roman, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygger/pseuds/tygger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман всегда любил Брайана, а Брайан всегда любил острые ощущения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Воришка

Сколько он себя помнил, Роман всегда завидовал Брайану. О'Коннер был умнее его, сильнее и выше ростом. Он лучше учился в школе, раньше научился водить и разбираться в тачках. По мнению большинства девчонок, он был симпатичнее. Он был белым, в конце концов.

Дом, где жили Брайан и его мать, был больше, чем дом семьи Пирсов, там всегда было чисто и в холодильнике имелась хоть какая-то еда. У Брайана не было кучи младших братишек и сестренок, как у Рома, и мать родила его в двадцать пять лет, а не в четырнадцать. Отцов они оба не знали – хоть в этом они были равны. Папаша Брайана смылся в неизвестном направлении, когда тому едва исполнилось три года, а родитель Романа познакомился по переписке с какой-то женщиной, мотая срок в тюрьме. Выйдя на свободу, он уехал к ней и завел новую семью.

Роман ясно помнил тот день, когда он впервые встретил Брайана. Худой светловолосый мальчик, с ног до головы покрытый пылью (Барстоу вообще был очень пыльный город), копался в груде старых автомобильных деталей на заднем дворе многоместного гаража, принадлежавшего старику Мак-Кензи. Увидев такое дело, Ром нахмурился, сжал кулаки и постарался напустить на себя самый грозный вид, какой только можно. И лишь после этого громко окликнул незнакомца. 

Пирс разозлился потому, что считал автомобильную свалку своей вотчиной. Уже год он как нанялся в гараж помогать владельцу и механикам. Работа, если честно, ему не очень нравилась, потому что ребята Мак-Кензи редко подпускали его к тачкам, а все больше заставляли бегать с поручениями – в основном, за бутербродами в ближайший супермаркет. Зато на улице все знали, что Ром вхож и в гараж, и на свалку, и никто из ребят не может там появляться и хозяйничать без его ведома. 

Белобрысый мальчик был чужаком, поэтому его следовало прогнать, а может быть, и поколотить. Но он обернулся, смерил взглядом набычившегося Романа, легко спрыгнул с кучи ржавого металла на землю, взметнув облачка пыли, и, приветливо улыбнувшись, протянул ему руку.

\- Брайан О'Коннер.

Глаза у него были ярко-синие, чуть насмешливые, а улыбка – широкой и искренней. Роман понял, что его совсем не испугались, и в смятении подумал, что же теперь делать.

Этот вопрос, впрочем, быстро отпал, так как уже через пару минут они увлеченно болтали, рассказывая друг другу, какое железо бы поставили под капот, будь у них у каждого своя спортивная тачка.

Позже выяснилось, что О'Коннер с матерью поселились на той же улице, где жила семья Пирс (то есть, никогда не бывшая замужем мать Романа и ее пятеро детей), и что мальчики теперь в одном классе.

Брайан и Ром так и не подрались в день знакомства, но сделали это уже на следующей неделе, поругавшись из-за какого-то пустяка и разбив друг другу носы. В дальнейшем они делали это регулярно: ссорились, дрались – лупили друг друга до крови, до синяков, потом так же бурно мирились, с клятвами и обьятиями. Каждый раз они обещали, что больше не будут – и тут же делали это снова.

Роман справедливо полагал, что Брайан виноват в этом больше него. О'Коннер не отличался ни терпением, ни мягкостью характера, к тому же, ему очень нравилось дразнить Рома и постоянно показывать свое превосходство. Снисходительно улыбаясь, он давал другу списывать у себя на контрольных, мог неделями напоминать ему о том, что обогнал его на беговой дорожке или обыграл в баскетбол. Он высмеивал все недостатки Рома – от дислексии до неумения плавать, и в конце концов Пирс, сцепив зубы, с огромным трудом научился читать и избавился от водобоязни, только чтобы О'Коннер перестал его доставать. Но Ром не мог долго злиться на друга – никто не мог. Брайану всегда все спускали на тормозах: учителя прощали ему вечные опоздания, прогулы и дурацкие выходки; девчонки – разбитые сердца; мать прощала вообще все на свете, и даже судья по делам несовершеннолетних, когда Брайан попался, отнесся к нему достаточно мягко (как показалось Роману, гораздо мягче, чем к нему самому).  
Позже, вспоминая свои детские годы, Роман признавал, что друг влиял на него весьма позитивно, вынуждая совершенствоваться. Чего не скажешь о самом Пирсе – все его влияние на Брайана свелось к тому, что он научил его воровать. Сначала всякую мелочь, вроде шоколадок и жвачки из супермаркета, потом велосипеды, плееры, автозапчасти, и наконец, тачки. Роман, конечно же, знал, что одна из десяти заповедей гласит «не укради», но просто не представлял, как иначе можно получить желаемое. Его семья была бедна, а вокруг было столько соблазнов. Ром поддавался им так часто и охотно, что его стремление тырить все, что плохо лежит, граничило с клептоманией. Да и его родители не могли подать ему пример: отец сидел за грабеж, а мать сама иногда воровала продукты из супермарткета, когда дела семьи были особенно плохи.

То, что Роман не мог украсть, он мог выиграть на спор, выпросить, получить обманом – язык у него был неплохо подвешен, и фантазия работала. Особенно это пригодилось в общении с девушками. Ром созрел довольно рано и очень быстро понял, что к чему. Он никогда не был робким или застенчивым, поэтому недолго страдал в одиночестве и вскоре добился того, к чему взывала природа.

Первой была его одноклассница Лурдес – самая грудастая девчонка в школе. Роман наврал ей, что хочет стать доктором и убедил дать ему пощупать роскошный бюст. На его счастье, Лурдес была глупа, иначе бы догадалась, что двоечник Роман, никогда ранее не интересовавшийся медициной и анатомией, ее бессовестно надувает. А может быть, она все поняла, но ей самой хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь по достоинству оценил ее прелести. Как бы то ни было, она показала ему грудь, дала ее пощупать, а через несколько дней подарила и всю себя. Довольный и гордый, Роман тут же похвастался своей победой перед Брайаном – как же, потерял невинность раньше лучшего друга, опережавшего его во всем! О'Коннер немного призадумался, погрустнел… Но через неделю Лурдес гуляла уже с ним. Ему, как выяснил потом Пирс, все далось еще легче: достаточно было три раза в день здороваться с Лурдес и при этом мило ей улыбаться. 

После этого случая девушки обесценились в глазах Романа. Их можно было обмануть, можно было купить; да и сами они чересчур легко готовы были перейти от одного мужчины к другому. Ром смотрел на них хоть и с вожделением, но без особой романтики. Симпатичная девчонка была для него чем-то вроде дорогой машины или какой-нибудь побрякушки (например, золотой цепи или швейцарских часов) – вещь, которая показывает твой статус. Все завидуют, и ты сам рад, что она у тебя есть, но ее всегда можно без лишних эмоций поменять на другую, да и ей с новым владельцем будет ничуть не хуже.

Рому, когда он пришел к этому выводу, было всего четырнадцать. При таком отношении первая любовь могла бы просто обойти его стороной, но она предпочла подло ударить оттуда, откуда он совсем не ждал. Она, эта любовь, видимо, вознамерилась отомстить Рому за его цинизм – обьект, на который она оказалась направлена, был сладостно-запретен и почти недостижим.

Роман влюбился в Брайана.

Он понял это не сразу. Когда мальчики впервые увидели друг друга у той кучи ржавого железа, они оба были двенадцатилетними сопляками, втайне от всех все еще с удовольствием игравшими в игрушечные машинки. Роман начал думать о девушках только через год, а Брайан и того позже. Но первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел задолго до того, как Ром полностью осознал всю бедственность своего положения.

Все началось с безобидной игры в «Покахонтас». Брайан и Ром играли в нее с братьями и сестрами последнего, когда мать Романа должна была куда-нибудь отлучиться и заставляла старшего присматривать за малышней. Чтобы как-то скрасить свое существование, Ром обычно первым делом звонил Брайану, и тот приходил в гости.  
С младшими надо было что-то делать, чтобы они не дрались между собой, не портили домашнюю утварь и не плакали – приходилось придумывать различные игры. Девятилетним близняшкам Рите и Аве как-то раз пришло в голову разыграть несколько сцен из их любимого мультфильма «Покахонтас».

Самые младшие, Джейкоб и Габриэль, с удовольствием наряжались индейцами, строили вигвамы из стульев и одеял. Роман всегда был вождем. Рита и Ава по очереди изображали Покахонтас и ее подругу. И пусть переодетые и размалеванные Пирсы были больше похожи на папуасов, чем на индейцев, зато у них был замечательный Джон Смит – точно такой, как в мультфильме: гибкий, стройный, светловолосый. Близняшки были просто в восторге от Брайана. Ром всерьез начал опасаться, что обе сестры влюбятся в его лучшего друга, но через пару лет подросшие Рита и Ава охладели к игре и вместе с тем забыли и О'Коннера.

Чего не случилось с самим Романом. По правилам игры он должен был изображать сурового вождя индейцев, готового забить до смерти попавшего в плен Джона Смита. Рому раз за разом приходилось валить Брайана на землю, связывать ему руки веревкой, тащить к месту казни и замахиваться на него. При этом оба друга чаще всего или едва сдерживали смех, или умирали от скуки. Тем не менее, ни один из них не думал отказываться от своей роли, пока младшие Пирсы требовали ее исполнять.

Рому и Брайану явно что-то нравилось в этой игре, и в конце концов Ром понял, что именно.

Прикосновения. Возможность прикасаться друг к другу.

Их дружба с самого начала требовала тесного физического контакта – именно поэтому они так часто дрались и еще чаще обнимались. Под видом борьбы можно было потереться друг о друга, про обьятия мирящихся друзей никто не посмеет подумать ничего плохого, а под видом игры, как убедился Ром на примере «Покахонтас», вообще можно было позволить себе очень многое. Его младшие братья и сестры были слишком малы, чтобы что-то понять, а Брайан, как с радостью заметил Ром, если уж и понял, то не возражал.

Но Пирсу хотелось большего – еще большего. Поэтому при первом же удобном случае он постарался остаться с Брайаном наедине (в укромном уголке, где никто не увидит и не помешает) и спровоцировал его на драку. Это случилось немного поодаль от того места, где они впервые встретились – все на том же заднем дворе, за гаражами и грудами старых автомобильных покрышек. Дело кончилось тем, что Брайан победил Рома, прижав его к земле и как следует вываляв в пыли.

\- Хреново дерешься, Пирс. Хреново дерешься! – повторял он, сидя верхом на Романе и неуклюже лаская его живот и бока забравшейся под футболку рукой. Внутри Рома все сладко замирало, он мычал и извивался, стараясь вырваться, но втайне мечтая, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. У него едва не случилось семяизвержение – и случилось бы, будь Брайан чуть посмелее и догадайся ухватить рукой его за пах. 

Лежать под тяжестью тела О'Коннера, ощущать тепло и касание рук было хорошо. Но когда все закончилось, Роман взглянул в раскрасневшееся лицо друга и понял, что было бы еще лучше, если бы ему все-таки удалось повалить Брайана на землю, победить его, как в той игре. Тогда Ром сам бы делал с ним, что захочет.

В течение следующего месяца Пирс предпринял еще несколько безуспешных попыток одолеть О'Коннера. Брайан действительно хорошо дрался. Он был худой, но поразительно ловкий и цепкий. Как обхватит своими длинными руками и ногами – не вырвешься. По мнению Рома, уже уставшего от такой упорной борьбы, друг мог бы просто поддаться и проиграть ему, хотя бы разок. Но Брайан упорно не желал этого делать. 

Роман, в общем-то, понимал его. Подчиниться можно только тому, кто сильнее, кто действительно превосходит тебя. Тогда не обидно. 

Подумав, Пирс решил сыграть на эффекте неожиданности. Он притворился, что оставил свою затею. Несколько недель прошли без ссор и драк. О'Коннер вначале недоуменно поглядывал на него, но потом забыл и расслабился.  
Вот тогда-то Ром и исполнил свой коварный план.

День, когда ему наконец удалось – это была суббота, и они были одни в доме Брайана. Мисс О'Коннер была на работе, как частенько по выходным. Ром и Брайан смотрели телевизор в гостиной. Брайан на минутку вышел в уборную, а когда вернулся, Ром подкараулил его из-за угла.

Это оказалось трудно, несмотря на то, что О'Коннера удалось застать врасплох. Брайан отчаянно сопротивлялся до последнего, но Пирс оказался хитрее – у него в кармане была припасена веревка. Когда ему удалось заломить руки Брайана за спину, он ловко связал их вместе – тут ему пригодился опыт игры. Усевшись на лягающиеся ноги друга, Ром прижал их к полу и оставил Брайана беззащитным.

\- Ну а дальше-то что? – нарочито равнодушно спросил О'Коннер, когда понял, что ему не вырваться.

То, что за этим последовало – Ром очень хорошо запомнил все детали. Например, во что был одет Брайан. Синяя футболка и потертые шорты цвета хаки. Они застегивались не на молнию, а на кнопки. Трясущимися от волнения руками Ром поспешно расстегнул их одну за другой, приспустил шорты вместе с трусами и принялся дрочить. Пирс не смущался: он много раз видел Брайана голым в душевой после уроков физкультуры и достаточно хорошо знал, как выглядит его перец. Роман также знал, что нужно делать. Он ласкал Брайана так, как ласкал бы себя – и это сработало. Доставить удовольствие другу оказалось намного легче, чем Лурдес. Девичье тело было для Романа терра инкогнита, по которой он продвигался вперед методом проб и ошибок. С парнем же было все просто и ясно – в конце концов, они с Брайаном были устроены одинаково.

Когда все закончилось, он освободил Брайана и оставил его лежащим на полу, а сам пошел в ванную, где быстро отдрочил себе. Когда Ром вернулся, О'Коннер успел одеться и привести себя в порядок. Как ни в чем не бывало, он сидел на диване, допивая остатки колы из бутылки.

\- Давай ты никогда больше не будешь так делать, - сказал Брайан, и Роман поспешно согласился, радуясь, что приятель, кажется, не собирается бить его за странную выходку.

Но Пирс не сдержал слово: в течение следующего года он проделывал это с Брайаном по крайней мере раз в месяц. Теперь почти каждая схватка заканчивалась победой Романа – не потому, что Брайан стал хуже драться, а потому, что он не видел смысла побеждать. Позже, много лет спустя, случайно узнав о том, что Торетто и О'Коннер практикуют БДСМ, Пирс подумал, что это именно он приучил Брайана к таким играм.

Все закончилось, когда им исполнилось шестнадцать. В один прекрасный день, когда Роман затеял с Брайаном привычную возню с целью немного поразвлечься, тот вырвался и велел оставить его в покое.

\- Завязывай с этим, Ром. Хочешь, чтобы тебя до конца дней обзывали педиком?  
\- Я не педик! – обиделся Пирс. – У меня есть девушка. Я по этой части.  
\- Вот именно! У тебя есть девушка, у меня есть девушка, так какого хрена нам это делать?.. Если кто узнает, потом не отмоешься. Тогда точно можешь попрощаться со всеми девчонками – они к тебе и на пушечный выстрел не подойдут.

Напуганный и пристыженный, Ром согласился. Ему и вправду больше нравились девушки. Причем именно женственные, с пышными формами и тонкой талией, любившие носить мини-юбки и платья. Веселые и сговорчивые, как Лурдес, или недоступные и экзотические, как длинноногие модели в журналах и та блондинистая училка, что преподавала биологию в их школе.

Брайан, хотя и был самым симпатичным парнем в округе (с этим не согласился бы только слепой), не был похож на девчонку. Ром и сам не мог понять, откуда взялась его тяга к О'Коннеру. Была ли эта червоточина в нем с рождения или появилась оттого, что Роман слишком легко и быстро получил то, о чем другие подростки безуспешно мечтают годами – первый секс с девушкой? В общем, Пирсу было наплевать на причину. Брайан выскользнул из его рук и снова стал недоступен, и Ром сделал все возможное, чтобы забыть его и стать «нормальным», «правильным пацаном».

Все было не так плохо, пока Брайан и Ром оставались друзьями. Но вскоре случилось событие, которое привело к тому, что Пирс и О'Коннер оказались по разные стороны решетки.

Ребята попали под суд за угон тачки. Это был красный «Понтиак Файрберд» 1973 года выпуска, который частенько заезжал в гараж Мак-Кензи и мозолил друзьям глаза. Они его и угонять-то не хотели – так, одолжить покататься и вернуть на прежнее место. Конечно, глупо рисковать свободой ради сиюминутного желания, но в тот день рядом не оказалось никого, кто смог бы им это обьяснить.

Они славно покатались, а вот незаметно вернуть машину обратно не получилось. Тачка принадлежала полицейскому по фамилии Таннер. Как позже узнал Брайан, когда-то тот купил ее совсем разбитую и восстановил собственными руками. Также самолично Таннер и задержал малолетних угонщиков. В тот момент за рулем был Роман, и это оказалось для него роковым: он получил реальный срок, в отличие от приятеля.

Пирс еще раз убедился, как сильно различаются их матери. Мама Брайана тут же сообразила нанять ему хорошего адвоката, потратив на это все деньги, что ей удалось отложить сыну на колледж – зато О'Коннера удалось спасти от колонии. А мать Романа в очередной раз продемонстрировала полную беспомощность: она лишь заламывала руки, ругалась и плакала. Ее истерики в суде довели всех до белого каления. Но даже если бы она захотела, чтобы у ее сына был приличный защитник, на это все равно не было денег: мать Рома никогда не делала сбережений.

Пирс получил два года. Брайан отделался условным сроком и несколькими часами общественно полезных работ. Он старался навещать друга в колонии при малейшей возможности и делал все, чтобы поддержать его, но Ром с каждым визитом чувствовал, что они все больше отдаляются друг от друга.

Одной из причин было то, что в жизни Брайана наконец-то появился человек, которого он мог считать кем-то вроде отца. Это был тот самый полицейский Таннер. У него не было семьи – со своей первой женой он развелся много лет назад. Одинокий и бездетный, во время следствия по делу об угоне его машины он познакомился с мамой Брайана. Они понравились друг другу. Вскоре после вынесения приговора О'Коннеры переехали к нему. А еще через два года, как раз после того как Ром освободился, Таннер перевелся в Лос-Анжелес и забрал с собой свою новую семью.

Оказавшиеся в разных городах Роман и Брайан иногда созванивались и ездили друг к другу в гости, но это было уже не то. По мнению Пирса, Таннер основательно промыл Брайану мозги: ему взбрело в голову, что его хулиганистый пасынок может стать полицейским. Под его влиянием Брайан исправно посещал школу и закончил ее с неплохими результатами; отслужил в армии, потому что служивших охотнее принимали в полицейскую академию. И хотя Роман неустанно твердил ему, что его не возьмут из-за судимости, Брайан все же надеялся поступить. К досаде Рома, Таннер и тут умудрился вмешаться: по его рекомендации О'Коннера все-таки приняли, хоть и со скрипом. Старому копу удалось-таки пропихнуть своего протеже в школу фараонов и тем самым изменить его судьбу.

Зато на судьбу Романа было всем плевать. Исправительные учреждения на самом деле мало кого исправляют – вернувшись из колонии, Ром продолжал идти той же дорожкой. Угоны, кражи и торговля краденым… В конце-концов он снова попался, аккурат когда Брайан закончил полицейскую академию и получил значок. В этот раз Рому дали три года – и теперь друг не приходил его навещать. Брайан не захотел с ним разговаривать даже по телефону.  
Пирс понял, что это конец. О'Коннер больше не был его другом, теперь это был просто один из легавых, ничем не отличавшийся от остальных. Копы отобрали у Романа свободу и отобрали у него Брайана.

Они отобрали у него все.

***

Роман должен был гордо отказаться, когда О'Коннер обьявился спустя несколько лет и попросил помочь ему в деле Картера Вероне. Надо было плюнуть блондинчику под ноги и уйти, позвякивая ножным браслетом. Но Пирс поддался искушению: очень уж хотелось выйти из-под домашнего ареста и снова обрести свободу. И еще он понял, что по-прежнему хочет Брайана – сильно, как никогда. 

Теперь он относился к этому спокойно, не так, как в детстве. За прошедшее время Ром много чего увидел и узнал. Например, кто такие бисексуалы. Или то, что многие крутые парни, в обычной жизни трахающие исключительно девок, в тюрьме с удовольствием балуются другим под хвост, при этом не страдая от отвращения к себе или чувства вины.

Ром затаил надежду. Как оказалось, напрасно: пока его не было, Брайана уже застолбили Торетто, брат и сестра. Когда Роман наконец познакомился с Домиником и Мией, он понял, что против них у него нет ни единого шанса. Мия была приличная девушка, нежная, заботливая – на такой можно было жениться, создать семью. А ее брат был прирожденный лидер, настоящий альфа-самец. И, конечно же, Торетто были помешаны на гонках и тачках. Брайану никогда не стало бы с ними скучно.

Но что больше всего опечалило Романа, так это мускулы Дома. Брайан был отличный боец – но Дом мог легко поднять его одной рукой за шкирку, как котенка, и швырнуть куда вздумается. Дом был старше Брайана на шесть лет, опытнее, сильнее. Когда они общались, Ром ясно видел, как воля его друга сгибается под влиянием силы характера Торетто. Взгляды, позы, жесты – все выдавало то, что Брайан наконец нашел того, кому можно подчиниться, не уронив достоинства. Кому он подчинялся с удовольствием.

Рому было понятно, почему О'Коннер тогда отпустил Доминика. И почему после ареста Вероне во Флориде им так и не удалось вместе открыть гараж. Не копы и не федералы, а Дом Торетто стоял между ними, словно стена. И эта преграда казалась непреодолимой.

Но Роман Пирс не был создан для страданий. Да и не хочется страдать, когда на твоем счету миллионы. Получив свою долю денег Эрнана Рейса, он уехал из Бразилии и зажил припеваючи. Теперь у него была собственная вилла (побольше той, что когда-то принадлежала Картеру Вероне), частный самолет, самые крутые тачки и самые дорогие девочки. Пару раз он пробовал и с мальчиками, предпочитая голубоглазых блондинов. В общем, жаловаться было не на что.

Но каждый раз когда он приезжал навестить О'Коннера и Торетто, его угнетало сознание упущенной возможности. Брайан обзавелся семьей – Мия родила ему сына. Доминик жил поблизости вместе с Еленой. Их дома стояли рядом, и две пары постоянно ходили друг к другу в гости. Почти каждый день мужчины ездили кататься, пока Мия и Елена возились с малышом. Роман был уверен, что девушки в курсе происходящего, но так и не смог понять, как они относятся к этому. Похоже, Мии даже нравилось, что брат все время рядом, а Елена была вынуждена мириться. Кто знает? То, что Доминик всегда называл «семьей», на самом деле больше всего походило на волчью стаю или львиный прайд. Наверно ему, как и О'Коннеру, было тесно в рамках традиционной ячейки общества.

Сам Роман был точно уверен, что не хочет обзаводиться семьей. Ему не нужна была женщина, которая заставит его остепениться, ходить на работу (деньги у него были и так, но ведь женам всегда нужно еще больше) и быть ей верной. Тем более, дети. Когда-то он жил в доме, полном маленьких детей. С тех пор прошло много лет, но повторять опыт как-то не хотелось. 

Ром был также уверен, что не хочет жить с мужчиной. Жить с Брайаном под одной крышей, как порядочная однополая пара, посещать гей-клубы и гей-парады (Пирс почему-то был уверен, что все открытые гомосексуалисты так делают)… Нет уж, увольте. Это казалось еще более отвратительным, чем перспектива обзавестись стервой-женой и дюжиной спиногрызов. Вот трахнуть бы Брайана он не отказался, это да. Может, даже не один раз – хотя О'Коннер был уже не так юн, как десять или пятнадцать лет назад, он все еще был вполне съедобной конфеткой.

И Пирс стал думать о том, как ему это устроить. Случай подвернулся довольно быстро: Люк Хоббс неожиданно связался с Торетто и попросил о помощи, и Доминик вновь собрал свою команду.

И вот они уже в Лондоне, в гуще событий. Работенка еще та, но не без плюсов: техника, тачки и хавчик за счет федералов, а главное – они вдали от своих половинок, тесной мужской компанией (не считая тощую Жизель и культуристку-напарницу Хоббса, но они женщины только анатомически). Гонки, стрельба, адреналин и дух свободы. Именно то, что нужно. 

Среди всего этого случился момент затишья, один вечер, когда они, усталые, сидели в штабе среди компьютеров и «БМВ», побитых в безуспешной погоне за Шоу. Хоббса не было, девочек тоже – Райли и Жизель решили прогуляться в центр и задержались допоздна. Парни поужинали прямо за рабочим столом, и тут Роман достал из холодильника заранее припасенное пиво. Он был очень осторожен, и завел откровенный разговор только когда каждый из присутствующих уже достаточно выпил и расслабился. Пирсу было, чего опасаться: Брайан и Дом, если обидятся, не задумываясь, пересчитают ему все ребра. Не говоря уже о том, что он понятия не имел, как отреагируют Хан и Тедж.

Но все прошло гладко. Торетто признался, что спит с лучшим другом, и его признание никого не шокировало. Как оказалось, Хан уже давно был в курсе.

\- Так вот кто подкинул Дому идею насчет сибари! – вдруг засмеялся Брайан. – Это был ты.  
\- Ну, я, - скромно признался Хан. – А что, не понравилось? 

О'Коннер пожал плечами.

\- Да он был просто в восторге, - ответил за него Дом.  
\- Это было… странно, - глотнув пива, произнес Брайан.  
\- Что за «сибари» такое? – удивился Роман.  
\- Это когда тебя всего перевязывают веревками, как сосиску, - весьма доходчиво обьяснил О'Коннер.  
\- А точнее, японский бондаж, - ответил Дом.  
\- Бондаж? Это типа садо-мазо? – встрепенулся Пирс.

И тут же не выдержал и рассказал о том, что они с Брайаном делали в детстве.

\- Теперь все понятно, - усмехнулся Торетто.

Брайан слегка смутился.

\- Что понятно-то? Да брось, не из-за этого…  
\- Хорошо: скажем так, ты всегда любил это дело, и мы с Домом сумели это угадать, - сказал Роман.  
\- Да ты сохнешь по мне, Ром! – О'Коннер весело подмигнул ему. - Готов поспорить, что ты до сих пор хочешь меня трахнуть!

Пирс бросил быстрый взгляд на Торетто и облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Допустим, - произнес он, все еще гадая, не рассердит ли этим Доминика.  
\- Да и я бы не отказался, - вдруг совершенно спокойно заявил Хан. – Считай это комплиментом, Брайан.  
\- Я вообще-то больше по девочкам, - замялся Тедж. – Но если бы я решил… и мог выбирать… То скорее всего выбрал бы Брайана.  
\- Круто, - несколько ошарашенно произнес тот. – Значит, вы все на меня запали.

При этом его взгляд сиял плохо скрываемым торжеством.

Прошло не более десяти минут после этого сенсационного открытия, как они уже договорились о групповом сексе.


	2. Коп

Когда Брайан снова спустился в гараж, все остальные были уже в сборе. Они стояли и ждали его.

Дом был внешне спокоен, но в его глазах читалась легкая тревога; Хан был как Сфинкс – абсолютно невозмутим; Роман, который все это предложил и затеял, едва не приплясывал на месте от нетерпения; Тедж с несвойственным ему смущением переминался с ноги на ногу.

Потом взгляд Брайана упал на черный «БМВ» (целый, потому что он не участвовал в погоне), вокруг которого столпились ребята. На капоте машины О'Коннер заметил бутылочку с лубрикантом и пачку презервативов.

Брайан нервно сглотнул. Парни не шутят – действительно собираются его трахнуть. Под ложечкой засосало, но это было приятное волнение, похожее на то, какое он испытывал перед заездом.

О'Коннер сделал несколько шагов вперед и почти поровнялся с остальными членами команды, когда Доминик вдруг остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо.

\- Обожди, Брайан. Не спеши.  
\- Да брось, мы же уже все решили! – разочарованно застонал стоявший за его спиной Роман.

Дом не обратил на него внимания. Вместо этого он наклонился к Брайану и положил руку ему сзади на шею, на линию волос. Большой палец Доминика принялся тихо, успокаивающе поглаживать кожу Брайана. 

От прикосновений по позвоночнику словно пробегал электрический ток. 

\- Ты не обязан это делать, - едва слышно произнес Торетто.   
\- Но я хочу, - ответил Брайан.  
\- Уверен? Ты один, а нас четверо. Парни, которых пускали по кругу в тюрьме…  
\- Но мы не в тюрьме. И я… Я вам доверяю.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь, - Дом наконец отстранился.

Обернувшись, он смерил членов команды строгим взглядом.

\- Нам нужно «стоп-слово». И дополнительные правила.  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Ром. – Мы же не собираемся его бить или связывать.  
\- Как я сказал, так и будет, - прорычал Торетто. – Брайан?  
\- Хорошо, пусть будет «Скайлайн», - О'Коннер широко улыбнулся, поглядев на Дома. – А что еще за правила?  
\- Это ты нам скажешь. Чего бы ты точно не хотел, чтобы с тобой делали?

Брайан пожал плечами и задумался.

\- Ну… Отсасывать я никому не буду. А вы мне – как хотите.  
\- Хитрый сукин сын, - тихо пробормотал Тедж.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил Дом.  
\- Вроде все.  
\- Послушай, Брайан, - вдруг вклинился Хан. – Насчет «стоп-слова». Дом полностью прав. Штука в том, что ты не должен кончить раньше, чем все мы выедем на финишную прямую. Потому что после того, как ты получишь свое, ты будешь хотеть только одного – чтобы тебя оставили в покое. И тогда последние в очереди останутся без сладкого.  
\- Да я потерплю, если что.  
\- Нет, не потерпишь. Мне приходилось заниматься такими вещами, так что я знаю, что говорю. Мы постараемся не дать тебе кончить как можно дольше. Тебе может показаться, что мы мучаем тебя – и не в шутку, а всерьез. Тогда-то тебе и пригодится «стоп-слово». Используй его, если станет совсем невмоготу. Никто на тебя за это не обидится.

Брайан молча кивнул, хотя его так и подмывало спросить: уж не перепутал ли его Хан со своей хрупкой Жизель? Но что с ним, что с Домом спорить было бесполезно. 

\- Честное слово, мы будто собрались не трахаться, а банк грабить, - недовольно проворчал Роман. – Так уже все распланировано, что просто дальше некуда.  
\- Давай начнем уже, - произнес Тедж. – Иначе кое-кто сейчас в штаны спустит!

Ром показал ему средний палец.

Торетто подошел к Брайану и взял его за ворот рубашки.

\- Еще не поздно передумать, - шепнул Дом другу.  
\- Да ты что, я же специально ради этого ходил душ принимать, - так же тихо ответил О'Коннер. – Да и стояк уже…

Мрачно ухмыльнувшись, Доминик вытолкнул его в центр круга.

Игра началась.

Парни плотно обступили Брайана, не давая ему сбежать. Тут же на него посыпались насмешки, толчки и легкие тумаки. О'Коннер стал делать вид, что хочет уйти. Он огрызался и отталкивал тянувшиеся к нему руки.

\- Значит, ты коп? Легавый? – грозно спросил Роман, вживаясь в роль. – Поэтому ты шпионил за нами?  
\- Фараон, как пить дать! – добавил Тедж. – Ты посмотри на него, он же типичный коп. Я и без значка вижу. Говорит и ходит как коп, дышит как коп. Кого он думал провести?..  
\- А ну, отвечай! Ты – коп? – Доминик навис над Брайаном, словно скала. Его пальцы потянулись, намереваясь впиться в короткие светлые волосы.  
\- Да пошел ты! – дерзко ответил О'Коннер, увернувшись из-под его руки.  
\- А он борзый, - заметил Хан. – Надо бы его проучить.  
\- Сделаем, - пообещал Дом. – Парни, держите его.

Брайана мигом скрутили. Он, конечно, отбивался. Но если бы он отбивался по-настоящему, он был бы уже свободен, а у них – сломаны носы.

\- Так, поглядим, что тут у нас, - произнес Доминик, подойдя поближе.

Он взял Брайана за подбородок и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо – так, словно видел в первый раз.

\- Симпатичный коп. Посмотрим, так ли ты хорош, как кажешься. Снимите с него одежду.

Еще никогда Брайана не раздевали так быстро. Наверно, дело было в количестве рук. Пока Хан держал его, Тедж и Роман сорвали с него рубашку, сняли кеды и стащили джинсы вместе с трусами. После этого О'Коннера толкнули спиной на капот и распластали на холодной поверхности. 

Брайан не мог пошевелиться: Хан и Тедж зажали его руки над головой и крепко держали за запястья, Пирс и Торетто схватили его за щиколотки и заставили раздвинуть колени. О'Коннер оказался полностью открыт для взглядов и прикосновений. 

Он смотрел на друзей снизу вверх, сгорая от стыда. Он был голый, а они, одетые, столпились вокруг него, посмеиваясь и бесцеремонно рассматривая. Брайан чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце, как кровь приливает к щекам. От волнения он плохо соображал и не слышал почти ничего из того, что они говорили друг другу. Словно издалека до него донесся тихий возглас Теджа: «Да он совершенство!» и одобрительное бормотание остальных. Как ни странно, это немного успокоило Брайана – он понял, что над ним, по крайней мере, не будут смеяться.  
Потом в дело пошли руки – четыре пары шершавых, мозолистых рук. Они гладили, теребили, щекотали и шлепали его, где и как хотели. Они словно желали проникнуть ему под кожу и вывернуть наизнанку, настолько тщательно его ощупывали. Хотя Брайану большей частью удавалось сдерживать стоны, его тело непроизвольно дергалось от наиболее чувствительных прикосновений. Парни это видели и безжалостно пользовались, повторяя их снова и снова. Не прошло и получаса, как они уже знали все его эрогенные зоны. Брайан чувствовал, что уже возбужден до предела, хотя к его члену никто еще ни разу не прикоснулся.

Пока Дом не взял его орган в кулак и не принялся ему дрочить. О'Коннер выгнулся и забился в тисках чужих рук. Он уже почти кончил, когда Торетто неожиданно отступил, давая место Роману.

\- Ты первый, - разрешил он Пирсу. Потом произнес нечто, вызвавшее взрыв всеобщего веселья:  
\- Он даже стонет, как коп!..

Ром сразу приступил к делу: стал готовить Брайана к тому, чтобы быть оттраханным. У Пирса были очень ловкие пальцы – пальцы воришки. Смазанные гелем, они легко проскальзывали внутрь, двигались и находили заветное место. Брайан вздрагивал и стонал, теперь уже не сдерживаясь. Хотя он так и не смог расслабиться, ему не было больно. Судя по ощущениям, Роман был весьма искусным любовником. Было бы еще лучше, если бы он так не торопился. Но Брайан, согласно условиям игры, был молодым полицейским, попавшим в руки к уголовникам-извращенцам, поэтому он не мог попросить Пирса действовать медленнее и нежнее. Его бы все равно не послушали.  
С другой стороны, именно ради этого все и затевалось – Брайана невероятно заводило ощущение опасности (и беспомощности тоже, хотя он бы никому не признался). В созданной ситуации от него ничего не зависело, даже собственный оргазм. Его держали, не давали отвечать на ласки, могли ставить в какие угодно позы и трахать сколь угодно долго. Когда именно он кончит и от чего – это решал не он, а друзья, превратившиеся в жестоких поработителей, в хозяев.

Брайан знал, что вообще-то не должен желать подобного. Нормальный человек назвал бы ему тысячу причин: безумно, аморально, унизительно и все такое прочее. Но, с другой стороны, угонять машины, организовывать ограбления и побеги из тюрьмы – тоже, скажем так, не очень нормально. Особенно если ты являешься копом.

***

Закинув длинные ноги Брайана себе на плечи, Роман взял его лежащим на спине. 

Для Пирса это был момент истины, момент, которого он так долго ждал. Перед этим он поцеловал О'Коннера, так же жадно и торопливо, как потом оттрахал. Поцелуй оставил воспоминания о перебитых губах и чертовски колючей щетине, зато остальное… Ром не ожидал, что Брайан окажется таким тесным – после всего, что было известно о нем и Доминике. Вначале было даже трудно двигаться, но Пирс быстро набрал темп. Ощущения пьянили его: горячее тело, в которое надо было протискиваться чуть ли не силой, покорность приятеля и присутствие остальных. Все было гораздо острее, чем в детстве – лучше, чем его самые сладкие воспоминания и самые смелые мечты.

Хотя Ром намеревался держаться до конца, он кончил в презерватив спустя несколько минут, находясь все еще внутри Брайана.

После чего с неохотой уступил место Теджу.

***

Паркер старался не подать виду, но на самом деле он страшно стеснялся. Это был его первый опыт с парнем. Если честно, он бы предпочел незнакомца, а не одного из лучших друзей. Тем более, не в компании всех остальных друзей.

Но Брайан ему нравился. Тедж положил на него глаз еще в Майами, хотя никогда не делал никаких поползновений. Тогда ему казалось, что О'Коннер исключительно по девочкам – очень уж много их побывало в его постели, пока он жил на той ободранной яхте, навечно пришвартованной в одном из доков. Правда, однажды после заезда Тедж и Брайан вместе участвовали в групповухе, но в тот раз оба были с девушками. Там было очень много девочек, среди них Суки и почти все ее подружки, и еще, кажется, механик Джимми, но Паркер не был уверен насчет него. На следующее утро он смог вспомнить лишь половину того, что случилось – алкоголя и травки в тот вечер тоже было более чем достаточно.

Перед тем, как начать, Тедж велел перевернуть Брайана на живот, сообразив, что вряд ли сможет что-то сделать, если О'Коннер будет смотреть ему в глаза.

***

Хану было любопытно узнать, что такого Дом нашел в Брайане. Когда Торетто рассказал о том, как они познакомились, Хан вначале даже не поверил ему. Какой-то молоденький коп запал на Доминика – это он мог допустить. Но то, что этот коп сам вскружил голову Дому Торетто, да еще и соблазнил его умницу-сестренку? 

Невозможно.

Хан перестал сомневаться в правдивости услышанного лишь когда спустя несколько лет впервые лично увидел О'Коннера. Брайан оказался высоким улыбчивым парнем. Голубые глаза, ежик светлых волос. Долговязый, худощавый, с широкими плечами и тонкой талией. Черты лица слишком правильные, возможно, даже немного женственные – но последнее успешно скрадывала недельная щетина.

Ну, и разумеется, он был хороший водитель.

Как выяснилось позже, еще и сабмиссив. Настоящий клад для Доминика.

Хан вполне разделял вкусы друга: ему тоже нравились худые и высокие, и те, кто любит скорость. Как Жизель, которой он на полном серьезе собирался делать предложение. 

Но сейчас он не думал о ней – старался не думать. Секс с Брайаном был для него чем-то вроде мальчишника, прощания со свободной холостяцкой жизнью. Последняя случайная связь – почему бы и не О'Коннер?

Сосредоточенно вбиваясь в распростертое на капоте тело, Хан заметил, что стоны Брайана стали громче. Лю никогда не был эгоистом в постели и всегда старался доставить партнеру удовольствие, поэтому следил, чтобы каждый его толчок стимулировал простату. Впрочем, он едва не перестарался – Брайан потом признался, что именно в минуты, проведенные с Ханом, ему больше всего хотелось произнести «стоп-слово». Отчасти из-за боли в натертой заднице, а еще больше из-за затянувшегося мучительного напряжения, предшествующего оргазму.

***

Доминик, видимо, почувствовал это, потому что чуть ли не силой отпихнул Хана. Парни молча смотрели, как Дом осматривал и ощупывал Брайана, затем что-то шептал ему на ухо – судя по всему, успокаивающее.   
О'Коннер кивнул и расслабился, снова откинувшись на спину. Дом приказал ему приподнять и раздвинуть ноги, выдавил себе на ладонь щедрую порцию лубриканта и тщательно смазал покрасневший, натруженный анус. И только потом медленно вошел, направив свой член рукой. 

Навалившись, Торетто заставил Брайана согнуться почти пополам. Он был больше, чем все остальные, и надеялся войти глубже. Тело его лучшего друга, напряженное и мокрое от пота, трепетало под ним. Затисканный, зацелованный, уже порядком уставший, но все еще возбужденный Брайан – Дом и подумать не мог, что это зрелище ему так понравится.

В первый момент он готов был убить Романа за то, что он подкинул эту идею, но в конце концов сдался. Дом часто потакал капризам О'Коннера, чаще, чем можно было представить. Разумеется, Доминику очень хотелось быть единственным, но в то же время он понимал, что Брайан слишком хорош, чтобы принадлежать кому-то одному. Торетто и так уже долгие годы делил его с сестрой, а теперь разделил еще и с приятелями.

Брайан любил внимание. Дом втайне надеялся, что сегодня он получит его сверх меры и надолго потеряет интерес к приключениям.

Доминик двигался, постепенно убыстряясь, и Брайан с каждым толчком слегка подавался ему настречу. Хан, Тедж и Ром были все еще тут, рядом, хотя в какой-то момент Торетто совсем позабыл о них. Довольно улыбавшийся Пирс удерживал Брайана за запястья, остальные, пристроившись сбоку, из всех сил надрачивали себе, собираясь кончить. 

Первым это сделал Тедж, окропив белесоватой струей вздрагивающий живот Брайана. Хан был следующим.

\- Дом, - охрипшим, не своим голосом прошептал О'Коннер. – Позволь мне… Я тоже хочу…  
\- Кончить?.. Ну так давай, – стараясь не прекращать движения, Дом потянулся вперед и ладонью размазал чужую сперму по коже.   
Влажной рукой Торетто крепко сжал член О'Коннера и стал ласкать его в такт толчкам. Хан протянул руку из-под локтя Дома и легонько сжал яйца Брайана. Тедж и Ром одновременно принялись теребить его соски.

Когда и у Брайана наконец произошло семяизвержение, оно было бурным, в несколько волн. Дом никогда раньше не видел, чтобы так долго кончали. Сам он излился сразу же вслед за О'Коннером, находясь глубоко внутри и чувствуя все до единого судорожные сокращения мышц его ануса. 

Потом Брайан обмяк, и его тут же отпустили. Дом осторожно вышел из него, снял презерватив и застегнул штаны. 

Парни принялись поспешно вытираться и натягивать брюки. Теперь, когда возбуждение спало, ими вдруг овладело какое-то неясное смущение, чуть ли не стыд за содеянное. Хотелось поскорее разбежаться по углам и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Брайан же, наоборот, выглядел уверенным как никогда. По-прежнему голый, он полулежал на капоте, разглядывая остальных. Его прищуренные глаза светились весельем.

\- Ты как?.. Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил Дом.  
\- Воды.

Торетто достал из холодильника и протянул ему бутылку. Поморщившись, О'Коннер принял сидячее положение и жадно приник к горлышку. Дом смотрел, как двигается вверх-вниз его кадык. 

Напившись, Брайан соскользнул с капота и направился к дверям лифта, на мгновение остановившись, чтобы нагнуться и собрать свою разбросанную по полу одежду. Дом и остальные молча провожали его взглядами.

\- Кстати, было охрененно! - как бы невзначай заметил Брайан, уже ступив в кабину. – Ну, до завтра.

И он улыбнулся, широко и весело, и Дом, уже много раз видевший эту улыбку (идеально белые зубы, чуть выступающие клыки), удрученно подумал, что отбить охоту к приключениям у О'Коннера не получится никогда. 

***

\- В следующий раз, - мечтательно заявил Роман. – Надо будет уговорить Брайана надеть полицейскую форму. Тогда будет вообще полный улет!  
\- Ну ты и фетишист, - пробормотал Хан. – Ни за что бы не подумал.

Но про себя отметил, что идея весьма неплоха.


End file.
